Love, Wires, And Flesh
by Remix123
Summary: a young security guard get's a job after her parents not only die but her boyfriend dumps her after many months of being beaten by him. she believes with her new job and pay she can save her families old house, but when she get's there and spends her first night there things get weird and kind of scary. (i don't own fnaf)
1. Proluge

Angel waited calmly at her job interview and sighed. Things had not gone as she planned these past few weeks for her. First her parents died in a car accident and then her and her boyfriend got into a fight over her wanting to go to her own parents funeral,which was natural. she loved them vary much but like normal it ended in her being punched in the stomach, but this time he ended there relationship if you could really call it that. That night he left her curled up in the fetal position crying and sobbing wishing she wasn't alive.

Angel shook her head holding back tears of pain as they welled in her eyes. she held her stomach as well as it started to hurt and the young red head whimpered covering her face."why am i so stupid! why can't i do anything right!?"she thought to herself and almost jumped as she heard someone call her name. She looked up to see a medium sized man with brown hair but i slightly reseeding hairline. he wore a business suit and stood tall."are you miss Angel. ?"he asked again and she nodded."yes sir, that's me."she said smiling softly and he gave his own smile. Angel stood up and followed him into his office him leading her quickly.

She walked into his office and her stomach sunk. he had Freddy Fazbear stuff everywhere, he had a stuffed foxy and a stuffed chica sitting on a shelf with comics in between them, a golden limited addition Freddy toy sitting on his desk still boxed, and a spring trap action figure and cup sitting beside his computer on the wall behind his desk. she never really liked this stuff nor did she get it. all this stuff was, was animated humans with animal like fetters but she could care less. she came there with a mission and was going to do it weather the liked this stuff or not.

the man sat behind his desk as Angel sat down in the mangle chair and sighed.

"so you have the greatest job application i've seen in years are you a where of this?"he asked smiling.

Angel shook her head."no, sir."she said simply

he smiled."well...it is quiet amazing. now, i've called you in because i think you will be our best security guard yet. but first...what is your opinion on not only the characters but the franchise of Freddy Fazbear's horror attraction?"he asked and Angel started to think. she didn't really like anything about it, and she wasn't sure if this was going to be a trick question. she sighed and replied.

"i have a vary stone opinion on it. i don't hate it but i don't like it either."she said confidently and he that it was nothing but simple questions which were answered with out a stutter. Angel was shy when she was around more than one person but could talk quickly when it came to just a one on one situation.

after about 30 minuets he smiled and stood up holding out his hand as Angel did the same taking his dry cracked ones with her smooth almost fragile ones."congratulations Angel, you got the job, now we don't have a girls uniform ready so just come in a solid black outfit and black shoes and your flashlight will be situation on your desk. you start tonight, 12:00 to 6:00. you'll be working for minimum wage, ok?"he said simply and she nodded letting his hand go and leaving the office and sighed wiping the sweat from her forehead.

she walked down the hall and shivered as it got cold and ended up in front of the stage. she couldn't help but look up and stare at the mangled characters that kids and families came to see everyday just to be scared. Spring trap was up front looking worse then the others but still. she tilted her head to the side as she noticed his red string tie was untied and looked around and got on stage with them and sighed. she stepped up to the animatronic half human half rabbit and reached up slowly and unsurely.

she took the strings in her hands and tied it slowly wanting to make sure she was doing it right, but as she did so she felt as if she was being watched. once she was done she looked into the mechanical creatures eyes and couldn't help but be captivated. It's eye's were a pale gray, its long dirty chestnut hair dangling down its back and its bangs hanging slightly in its face. it had scares and scraps on it's face but that only made it look more both creepy and enchanting. it could have made a pretty cool mechanical zombie guy if it weren't for the torn ears on the top if it's head.

Angel shook her head and got off stage and walked outside to her black and white Datsun and tried to shake off the chill she got from that red head sighed and got into her car and took off hoping the night shift wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 1

Angel pulled up at Freddy's horror show and pizzeria around 11:35 and stepped out of her car. she unfortunately couldn't find a pair of black pants so she was in a short black skirt that had ruffles going down it, she had a solid black short sleeve shirt on, and like her pants she didn't have a pair of black shoes so she was in a pair of knee high steel plated heel and steel plated shoes. her bright, curly hair was in a tight bun and she had a pair of steel plated gloves the moment she was happy no one was there or they might try and call the cops on her for just how shady she looked.

the red head sighed and walked up the two steps and walked into the dim building. Angel got the same cold chill as before and shivered not stop as she walked to her office in the back and and sat down. the office was vary nasty looking and smelled horrible so she sighed again and got up starting to clean unaware by the time she was done it was already 1. she sat down and checked the monitors for anything and found nothing out of place. she noticed something was wrong with the ventilation and sighed opening the other monitor to reboot the system.

Angel went back to the camera feed and checked out the stage and her blood ran cold as she realized golden Freddy and spring trap were gone. she searched the different cameras and found golden Freddy near cam 1C and shivered. she instantly found spring trap in cam 7. she kept looking back and forth and whimpered once she found golden Freddy gone and chica was now in his place. she noticed she was already having problems with the camera feed so she slid over to the monitor and rebooted all. she kept looking back and forth between monitors not wanting whatever was going to happen, happen.

she started to sweat and she wiped her forehead."what the hell is going on!?"she huffed out and went back to the monitor but froze as she looked up to find spring trap starring at her from behind the large glass window. she dared not look away from those pale gray eyes as she felt he was looking right into her soul. she started to shake softly and gulped finding her throat dry. she started to shake harder as she reached over not taking her eyes off spring trap as she rebooted the systems. she also started the weird child's giggle in a different room and she blinked and spring trap was gone.

she looked around and checked the cameras and found the chestnut hair mechanism standing exactly where she had played the recording along with chica, bonnie, and Freddy in the same room with him. she whimpered and looked at the clock it only being 3:12. Angel never liked to be scared nor did she like scaring anyone. The red head started hyperventilating but quickly got ahold of herself as she noticed all four of the mechanical creatures were gone to different spots on the monitor except spring trap who was no were to be found.

Angel didn't want to look up but did, spring trap being behind the window again. she rebooted the system as she did before and she stood up while doing so not taking her eyes off it. she blinked and he was gone. she whimpered tears welling in her eyes as she backed away from the desk to the furthest corner from the door. she was going to die. that's all that ran through the red heads mind. she felt her stomach sink and she blinked and let out a silent scream.

there inches from her face was spring trap. it's lips were twisted into a sarcastic smirk, it's eyes narrowed. Angel couldn't move, she just starred into the eyes of the mechanical being and tensed as it reached up to cup her cheek surprisingly gently. her eyes snapped shut as she started to shake tears of fear running down her face her breathing having picked up as she pushed herself into the wall more.

the metal hand did not move from her cheek and even though her eyes were closed she could tell it was inches from her face her breath hitting it's face. spring trap smirked but frowned as she whimpered."S-s-spr-spring t-t-trap...p-p-please..."she stuttered out and he looked at her confused. non of the other security guards had ever even remembered his name to whimper it out in a pled for him not to kill them.

What did you just say?"he asked and Angel's eyes snapped open.

Angel was shocked. it understood her? that as impossible. it was just a machine...right? she shook out of it and whimpered."s-spring trap."she said softly and it smirked and she blinked and it was gone. she looked up to find it was now 6:00. she screamed and got up quickly and ran down the hall as fast as she could and ran outside starting to puck."what that hell just happened!? it's a machine! OMGOMGOMG!"she thought to herself her eyes wide.

she whimpered and passed out next to her car her body hurting and her mind racing.

(inside Freddy's.)

spring trap sighed as he got back on stage unsure of what he had just done. he had let that female guard go because she whimpered and remembered his name? he shook his head as Golden Freddy snickered and pointed outside."looks like our new guard as been scared to death."he said smirking and spring trap looked outside the window to find the red head on the ground on her back. what he did next confused him to no extent.

he got off stage and can outside G Freddy following."and what are you doing?"he asked placing his hands on his hips.

Spring trap ignored him as he picked her up in one arm and opened her back seat door and laid her down in the back and he finally replied."i don't know."he said simply closing the car door and walked back into the hell hole he was forced to call home.

with this G Freddy followed."your loosing it springy."he sighed and spring trap growled.

"one...my name is spring trap. 2...i already lost it."he sighed and got on stage G Freddy standing next to him as the sun comes up.


	3. Chapter 2

when angel woke next she was in the back seat of her car, the sun shining though the windows. she sat up slowly and whimpered her body being vary sore. she looked out her windows to find she was in front of Freddy's horror and pizzeria. she rubbed her head and shivered. "had it all been a dream?"she thought to herself and she shook her head."that's impossible...non of that could have been real..."she thought rubbing her head,and she froze as she caught her reflection in the mirror.

there was a small cut on her face. nothing to worry about but she started to have fantom touches. she remember how spring trap had touched her so gently but she hadn't felt it cutting her cheek."could it even be considered an it...or do i call him a he?"she thought to herself rubbing at her cheek. she thought back over what had happened and placed her hand on her cheek. his hand wasn't even cold like the metal he was made out of...it was warm

she blushed and got in the front seat and took off back to her parents house she now lived alone in. by the time she got there the had already excepted that what happened the night before may have happened. she got out and ran up her steps of the old house and walked inside. she ran right up to her mom and dads study and shivered as she stepped in. her parents had everything to do with Freddy's in there study.

they loved the place with a passion,but she really didn' dad was a military worker and her mom was a lawyer but that didn't stop them from collecting every comic, every action figure, and every new's paper article about it. she walked over to the wall were assorted papers of different events that had happened and started to look through them. Angel frowned and started to get a sick feeling as she read over the bite of '87. there was another article about the missing children incident.

she read through each one and by 10:00 she started to have her suspicions. she finally looked up at the clock and got up walking into her vary almost empty room. all that was in her room was her bed, a lamp, and her window she never left open. she walked over to her closet and slide on a pair of blue jeans, a gry and black stripped shirt and a pair of her high heel combat boots. she had been told to dress in a black but she was going into war.

Angel walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of pepsi and a half eaten bag of chips and tossed it into a bag. she walked over to a kitchen drawer and opened it taking a deep breath and looking down at what was inside. there, sitting in the drawer was a 92 pistol. she picked it up slowly and smiled softly as she noticed the note in the drawer that read "only for emergency's". she put the pistol in her hip, her not having a holster.

she made sure the safety was on and walked outside grabbing her bag on the way out. she walked outside to her car and got in.

(at Freddy's pizzeria.)

Angel set up quickly it now being 11:50. she turned on the lights in the party room and sat directly in front of the stage. she knew that if what had happened the night before did happen she was basically calling on her death wish. but it didn't really bother her. yes, she didn't want to die but she already had a date with death. Angel had found out she had a tumor the size of a golf ball when she was 14 on the right side of her brain so death wasn't really her problem. it was the dying part that scared her.

she sighed and looked up at the stupidly posed animatronic beings and sighed as her watch beeped twice letting her know her shift had started. she watched them carefully and now that the lights were on and she wasn't looking through a dingy camera screen she was able to get a better look at each one and tell there exact position. mangle was to her left hanging from the ceiling, her second head twisted to be upside down. foxy was to her right hiding behind the curtain.

bonnie and chica were a few steps back behind Freddy and G Freddy, and for some reason spring trap was up front. he had plenty of damage but maybe that made it more need of being the center of attention. hide something horrible in plain sight. but she couldn't really call him horrible. he looked bad yes, but it wasn't something a mechanic couldn't fix. a seamstress would most likely be needed as well but that would be after mechanical repairs were made.

After about two hours, angel stretched out but kept one eye on them. she sighed and yawned."you know...i don't like jump scares...so if your going to kill or attack me do it now."she said aloud. nothing moved and she sighed hoping off the table and stood in front of the stage. she wounded up the music box keeping the puppet inside and sighed starting to talk aloud.

"when i was a kid...my parents use to take me here all the time...i never really liked it but my mom and dad loved it. they knew every song...every name and every tune...they sang me your theme song to get me to go to sleep every night...i'd have nightmares on those night's but i never told my parents."she said giving a pained smile. she let out a sigh as she looked on the stage to find them all still there so she continued.

"my life was pretty normal...until i turned 14 and my parents found out i had been vomiting up blood...i found out i had a tumor the size of a golf ball on the right side of my brain...i started to take medication...and i got somewhat better...until i got into a relationship with this guy named jack...i soon found out he was a pill head and liked to beat on his girlfriends...he stool my pills so a lot of the time i had to deal with the pain."she sighed again tears welling in her eyes.

"j-just a few weeks ago...my parents died...and...jack left me...i've been all alone since...y-y-your probably wondering...why i'm telling you this but...i just want to tell someone my story...or something...just to get it off my che..."she couldn't finish her sentence as she turned around to fine spring trap inches from her face, the others having moved in close, trapping her in a circle. she looked up at the chestnut haired male and broke down into tears falling on her knees holding herself.

she kept her eyes closed tight and tensed up her chin bring lifted by a gentle hand. she opened her eyes when she felt something soft go under her nose and she looked into the glowing purple eyes of bonnie. she jerked a bit as he lifted his hand to show the blood stain on his white glove."when was the last time you took your meds?"he asked in a mechanical voice and Angel started to think. it had been about a week since she had to her meds but they were in her bag.

She looked up."a-a week..."she said softly still vary tense.

he nods."were are they now?"he asked and she moved her head toward her bag on the moved across the ceiling almost spider like making her shiver. mangle grabbed her back and tossed it to spring trap. bonnie moved and spring trap kneeled with a vary uncharacteristic frown.

What's your name?"he huffed starting to rummage through the red heads bag.

Angel just looked at him."m-my...n-name is...A-a-angel."she stuttered.

he nodded and pulled out a bag and opened it finding her pills and such."which one do you need?"he asked and she looked down

All of them."she said softly reaching for her bag and took it from the chestnut haired male making him pout even more but he said nothing. she pulled out the pepsi and started to take each one. once she was done she looked up at the still kneeling spring trap. he simply looked right back and after a few minuets started to growl."go ahead and ask!"he snapped and Angel jumped slightly and shivered.

Are you going to kill me?"she asked softly and G Freddy chuckled.

it's vary rude to kill someone after you start having a conversation with them...even for us my dear."he cooed stepping closer and she jump slightly turning to him which made foxy snicker.

Your the most interesting human we have ever seen..."he said as a dark figure came up behind her and she turned and almost had a heart attach finding the Marionette. he was about 7 foot and he kneeled leaning over her and she winded up the music box and he disappeared. she blinked and jerked back finding chica's hand inches from her face. the chicken based animatronic just rolled her eyes and took her hand and pulled her up till she was standing.

Angel looked down."thank you."she said softly making chica look confused no one having ever said thank you to her before.

Uh...your welcome...so...what type of human are you?...your so much different from the rest."she said shift her weight to one leg and Angel shrugged.

i guess i was just raised differently."she stated and looked over at spring trap who had his arms crossed looking away from the hole conversation. she walked over and stood in front of him and tapped his shoulder making him look down at her unhappily."yes?"he asked his grouchy look having not left his face and angel smiled softly reaching up and cupped his cheek making him jerk slightly and the question that came with the touch made a pinkish hue come to his cheeks.

your vary warm...why?"she ask looking up at him innocently.

he swatted her hand away and walked away his arms crossed and she looked back at the others."what did i say?"she asked and G Freddy sighed.

it's a long story...but it's now 4:56 so you should probably quit when frank get's here."he stated an angel looked at him confused.

why?"

because you don't belong here."he stated walking up to her.

Angel just crossed her arms over her chest."i'm sorry but i'm not going to...i have a mission and i'm going to keep coming until it's complete."she huffs and G Freddy sighs.

and what mission is that?"he huffed back leaning down inches from her face making her shrink slightly but the red head stood her ground.

i need 2'000 dollars to save my family house..."she said and the golden haired male stood up straight and giggled a vary creepy girl laugh.

and you think you can survive that long with us?"he asked smirking but oddly enough she simply smirked back.

no...the better question is if you guy's can handle me for that long."she giggled and turned away walking over to the table and sitting down and Freddy huffed.

who in all hell do you think you are?"he asked and Angel smiled.

i'm an innocent, 17 year old who's death date is sometime during her 18th year...i sleep all day as it is...and...if you guys think i'm scared of you than your right...i fear you to no extent...but i'm on a mission...and i'm not going to give up...i don't know if you guys know what perseverance is but that's when you feel like you need to do something...and you do it...and finish it...no matter what..."she says her voice getting soft and she yawns.

A blanket is dropped on her and she looks up to find mangle above her smiling almost motherly if that was trap walks over and picks her up making her look up at him pouting cutely. he snickers his fangs showing making angel blush softly.

We may not like it...but if what you say is true...than your going to be with us for awhile...and i have no problem with it...but your going to need to learn to get some sleep...and don't turn the damn lights on..."the last bit was growled out and she nodded. spring trap set her down and she smiled softly making his ears droop."yes?"

she smiled sweetly and leaned up kissing his cheek making him freeze."ok spring trap."she purred and walked away down the hall to her office. spring trap looked after her that pinkish hue back on his face and he huffed as he heard snickering from behind him. he turned and G Freddy bust out laughing.

look who has a girl friend!?"he laughed and spring trap growled and walked away unhappily. but as he got far enough away from everyone he smiled somewhat and placed his hand on his cheek kind of happy with there new security guard.


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

the next two days are quiet interesting. angel hadn't really been hanging out with them unless they came and wanted to talk to her, but she had gotten to know them. foxy was almost like there medic and the Marionette was like there voice of reason even though he was mute. chica and bonnie were kind of like a brother and a sister and mangle was more of the keep to herself and talk to her other head. Freddy and Golden Freddy were far from being the same.

Freddy was fun loving and somewhat happy, while Golden Freddy was vary vain and stuck up and the funniest thing was golden Freddy was Freddy's older brother. angel had sadly also found out why spring trap was so grippy. she had been reading through several articles after foxy had dropped them off without a had read over them and would be unhappy to if she was decommissioned for 30 years.

today was her fifth night and she sighed having given up on the monitors. in fact she had moved them to the floor her now being curled up on the nice and now clean desk. she had her long leather coat over herself to keep from freezing to death. it had started to snow these past few days and it had gotten pretty cold more so to the fact the company couldn't afford sighed and turned over looking up at the ceiling.

by now it was almost christmas which was weird. almost a month ago she had lost her parents and finally, she realized she was alone. her lip started to tremble as tears welled in her eyes. she shook her head and sat up wiping her face before she started to cry. she got off her desk and slide her jacket on and walked down the halls the heel of her green boots making a loud clicking sound as she walked the halls lucky she didn't have to worry about anything jumping her.

Angel at some point had met cupcake and balloon boy even though they both scared her half to death and the marionette was slowly starting to worry her. he had come in the past few days and say in front of her desk and watched her for about an hour. she had asked what he wanted but he just shrugged. angel sighed and found herself walking to the room were the stage was and stepped in. as soon as she stepped in everything got quit.

The young red head just shook her head and walked over to one of the tables and laid down. after a few minuets she heard foot steps and a gently hand is placed on her hip. she looked up and shivered.

"yes bonnie?"she asked softly and he smiled sadly.

"your cold...and pale...would you like something warm?"he asked smiling and angel blushed softly.

"i had some hot chocolate but it's cold now."she said softly and hands the purple eared rabbit based animatronic the mug of still full cold beverage. he tossed it to chica who ran off to the buildings kitchen. angel sighed and sat up and pulled bonnie into a hug wrapping her arms around his neck which made him blush and yelp. she shivered and nuzzled her face into his chest. bonnie after a few minuets held her close.

spring trap growled softly from the stage and huffed looking away. for some reason he felt jealous of what they were doing and he didn't understand why. he hadn't messed with her these past few days and he hadn't wanted to. she made him feel funny. springtrap growled all of a sudden as he started to here those voices again and stood up walking over to the two who were still hugging. springtrap all but pushed bonnie out of the way and pulled angel close making her blush brightly. he growled lowly at bonnie who backed away with his hands held up in surrender.

springtrap nuzzles her neck scarily gentle and she blushes letting him. he huffed after a few seconds and looked up at her.

"aren't you going to push me away?"he huffed.

angel blushed and shook her head."i fear what would happen if i did...and besides you wanted to do it and your warm so i have no problem with it."she says softly and springtrap pulled back and walked away pouting. angel shivered as chica came back in and handed the mug back and angel took it back laying back on the table and pulling it close to her hummed softly and walked over placing his hand on her neck and forehead and pouted.

"angel what in the world are you doing here and your sick?"he huffed and angel looked up at him.

i'm just a little warm...and how do you know that?"she pouted up at him.

foxy just shook his head."i just do...and your not just a little warm your vary warm. you need to get home and get some rest."

Angel shook her head."no."

"why?"he huffed at her.

Angel blushed and looked away."i'll be alone...i don't want to be alone."

foxy blushed softly and sighed. he knew how she since he could remember he was with the others and it had never changed and what most didn't know is that they could almost be considered human. they felt hate, sorrow,love, happiness, pain, and all the other emotions that a human would feel the only difference was they each had a thing in there heads or a short temper or something that would make them snap and attack.

foxy sighed again."would you like one of us to go home with you?"he asked.

Angel shook her head and looked away."you guys have to stay here...you guys will be missed if one of you just disappear."

chica smirked and shook her head."we all are free tomorrow until the day after christmas. no one's aloud in or out...except you oh mighty watch girl."she giggled and winked.

foxy nodded."yes...now...one of us are going with you weather you like it or not...now...we just need to dissuade who's going."he looked over at the different options and started ruling the one's that would never happen out. golden Freddy was usually a danger to everyone, Freddy was to twitchy, chica would go if it weren't for cupcake, bonnie was to nice and would let her cause more damage to herself, and he would be a bit busy with balloon boy and balloon girl.

the only reasonable choice would be Springtrap. he could somewhat control his temper and it would do him some good to get out of this place. he walked over to Springtrap and smiled starting to explain some stuff as bonnie walks back over to rub angel's hips and she purrs softly leaning into the touch. bonnie for some reason enjoyed angel's company. he didn't know why but he did. maybe it was because she looked at him and the others like humans instead of lifeless animatronics.

bonnie's ear started to twitch as he noticed something but instantly pulled away as he placed his hands over his eyes and started to made a noise that angel knew all to well. angel got up quickly and backed away but got dizzy but stayed focused on bonnie. bonnie moved his hands and his eyes where solid black with white pupils and he screeched about to pounce her but was instantly pinned to the ground by Freddy and foxy. he thrashed and shrieked under the both of them but instantly everyone froze.

there was the sound of a child crying vary close by but when they looked around there wasn't anyone there. golden freddy was the first to notice it was coming from angel. he walked over and lifted her chin as she whimpered softly and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry clinging to him. golden freddy would have pushed her away but the childish sounds that were coming from her made it impossible. he just sighed and wrapped his arms around her and held her close rubbing her back.

bonnie bucked foxy and freddy off him and ran away quickly tears of blood running down his face feeling horrible at what he had just done and the weirdest thing was he had never felt like that. he had never regretted attacking the security guard so much. foxy sighed and walked over picking up angel who cuddled into his chest only to be moved when springtrap took her. foxy sigh as she curled into springtrap chest. foxy looked springtrap in the eyes.

"listen...after what just happened your going to need to get her out of here. but once you get her home make sure she goes right to bed."he said simply and springtrap nodded and sighed not really wanting to do this but was going to do it anyway. he walked outside, the snow crunching under his feet as he started to walk making sure angel was warm. luckily he knew where her place was and he could hurry. but he knew he was in for the longest night of his life.


End file.
